One or more input/output (I/O) devices may be included on a computing platform or network device deployed in a server environment. In some examples, the one or more I/O devices may function as network interface cards that support a multitude of communication ports to receive and transmit data from the network device. Sometimes the network device may be among several other network devices included in a server rack. The server rack may also include at least one switch to interconnect the network devices in the server rack and/or couple the network devices to a network remote to the server rack. Typically, the network devices may couple to the switch via physical communication links such as Category 5e cable and/or optical fiber cable. These physical communication links may run between communication ports on the switch to communication ports supported by the I/O devices included on the network devices.